Ludwig Wonderland in the Hall of the Mountain King
by VicPin
Summary: :No slash: "De repente se detuvo y, esbozando una sonrisa, empezó a tocar las cuerdas del cello…"... ¿Por qué? Descúbranlo... :)


_**Bueno, chicos, este es un oneshot escrito en base a la música de mi banda de metal sinfónico favorita, Apocalyptica. Para los que no la conocen, les sugiero los discos "Apocalyptica plays Metallica" e "Inquisition Symphony".**_

_**El título de la canción en realidad son dos melodías de las recientes producciones de ese grupo de señores virtuosos del cello (sip, como lo leyeron: tocan el cello, no la guitarra) oriundos de Finlandia (la cuna del metal sinfónico). Aquí les dejo un par de links de ambas melodías en Youtube:**_

_**Ludwig Wonderland : watch?v=MWDLl-PeIgY**_

_**Hall of the Mountain King: watch?v=_B4K45iFtoY**_

_**Sé que les parecerá un poco... Bueno, ruidoso al escuchar ambas melodías, pero el metal sinfónico de por sí así es... **_

_**Espero que les guste :D.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Ludwig Wonderland in the Mountain King's Hall.**

Un chico rubio se puso de pie frente al escenario con un cello y su cuerda. Suspirando hondamente, se sentó en la silla que estaba en medio del tablado ante la mirada de los que habían acudido al concurso de talento de la preparatoria. Volviendo su mirada hacia el baterista, un chico de cabellos negros con mechas rojas y mirada pálida, asintió la cabeza y éste, ante aquél movimiento, empezó a tocar la batería al mismo tiempo en que el rubio empezara a tocar el cello con energía en lo que el guitarrista, un chico de cabellos negros con mechas verdes, empezaba a tocar.

Conforme subían las notas, el muchacho se sumía en su mundo, en el encanto de la melodía, en lo que meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de aquella música que parecía sacada del género del heavy metal.

De repente se detuvo y, esbozando una sonrisa, empezó a tocar las cuerdas del cello…

Y el sonido de la batería y la guitarra empezaron a armar una orquesta mientras que él, con toda el alma y todo el corazón, deliró girando su cabeza como el buen metalero que era al ritmo de las primeras tonadas de la Marcha Nupcial de Richard Wagner.

El público estaba impresionado… Bueno, pasmado al ver aquella lujuria musical de heavy metal y música clásica en su máxima potencia.

Nadie concebía a Butters Stotch como un metalero; nadie pensó que el chico Stotch fuera fanático de aquella corriente musical censurada y condenada por la sociedad desde sus inicios. De hecho, nunca lo vieron en pleno estado orgásmico auditivo al nivel de Apocalyptica.

Poco a poco empezó a llegar la calma, y con ello el final de tan estruendosa sinfonía en honor al padre del heavy metal clásico, el creador de la Marcha Nupcial y del Anillo de los Nibelungos.

Con un último meneo de cabeza, Butters levantó la mirada con la idea de que a nadie le habría gustado "Ludwig Wonderland", melodía original de la banda de cello metal Apocalyptica. El auditorio estaba en silencio, en uno de esos silencios incómodos luego de haber cometido la blasfemia de honrar a alguien muy odiado por los judíos y amado por los nazis.

Los padres estaban escandalizados, especialmente los suyos, quienes seguramente pasaban la peor vergüenza de su vida luego de ver a su hijo hacer un performance al puro estilo del metal sinfónico. Y los chicos… Los chicos no salían del shock.

- ¡YEAH! – exclamó Bloodrayne, quien se levantó alzando los brazos con la seña metalera.

Varios de los vampiros y los propios góticos se levantaron a aplaudirles y a pedirles otra melodía, a lo que Butters pensó en acceder... Claro, de no haber sido por un asombrado Mackey, quien le dijo:

- Mkay, Butters, m-muchas gracias por tu número…

Los chicos vampiro empezaron a abuchear a Mackey, quien anunciaba a Wendy como el siguiente número. Butters, al respecto, se acercó a Vampir y a Michael y les susurró algo. Luego le arrebató a Mackey el micrófono y anunció:

- ¡¿Quieren más?!

- ¡SI! – exclamaron varios.

- ¡¿SEGUROS?!

- ¡SI!

- ¡¿SEGUROS?!

- ¡SIIIIIII!

- ¡Vengan entonces! ¡Tomemos el patio! ¡VAMOS A ROCKEAR!

Varios se levantaron y salieron del auditorio siguiendo al trío y a Bloodrayne, quienes acarreaban entre sí la batería, el cello, los amplificadores y la guitarra hacia el patio. El señor Garrison, el director, fue tras Butters advirtiéndole que si hacía esa clase de actos, que se considerara suspendido por tres días de la escuela mientras que sus padres trataban de impedírselo con amenazas.

Butters simplemente les alzó el dedo medio.

Una vez instalado todo, el trío se pusieron en sus lugares y empezaron a tocar "El rey de la montaña" del compositor noruego Edvard Grieg ante las miradas de aquellos chicos que eran fanáticos del heavy metal y de la música clásica, algunos de los cuales aplaudían y meneaban la cabeza.

El singular concierto atrajo la atención de los automovilistas que pasaban por el lugar, quienes se detenían a observar el concierto y a sentir la adrenalina propia del cello y la guitarra.

Fue una tarde sumamente inolvidable.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Vaya que te robaste el show, Buttercup! – exclamó Kenny al día siguiente mientras que Butters guardaba sus cosas en el lócker - ¡Ufff! ¡Hasta yo meneé mi cabeza como loco al escucharte tocar!

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Kenny – replicó el rubio.

- ¿Gustarme? ¡ENCANTARME, mejor dicho! Viejo, en serio, sentí que le imprimiste toda tu alma en la tocada. Lástima que aquí no lo aprecien bien y que no te hayan dado el premio.

- Meh, no me importa. Me divertí mucho con Pete y Mike, que eso es lo que importa… Y hablando de ellos, ¿dónde estarán?

- De seguro estarán cogiendo como locos. Tu sabes, sus asuntos de pareja.

- Uhmmm… Bueno, tal vez después hable con ellos sobre el concierto que daremos en Denver.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Darán un concierto!

- ¿No te dije? Tocamos en las fiestas rave. Estás invitado, por cierto.

- ¡De lujo!

Mientras tanto, Cartman y Kyle discutían acaloradamente sobre el mismo asunto; el joven judío apoyaba la idea de que la actuación de Butters era mil veces mejor que la que tuvo Cartman en el concurso justo después de la actuación de Wendy. Stan y Wendy, por su parte, menearon la cabeza ante la nula solución a la pelea de esos dos.


End file.
